Shay's Journey
by Weetbred the Grainy
Summary: Team Rocket has taken over Kanto, and Ash has disappeared in an attempt to stop them. Now it is up to his son, Shay, to save him - and the world!


Shay, age 9.

I used to know my father. He was a large man, but not fat – he was strong. Very strong. I have often heard people call him a Champion. He was around when I was little, but he doesn't seem to be home much anymore. Or at all. I have not seen him for two years. Sometimes this desertion makes me a little angry, but then I am reminded that he had to go. Then I get mad at the people who made him leave. Mom usually says that nobody made him; he left because he needed to go, for the world's sake. She then whispers something that she thinks I cannot hear, but I sometimes do. "Fat lot of good he did," She would say to herself. After this, tears would start spidering down her cheeks, leaving trails of sorrow. She would leave, locking herself in her bedroom and crying as quietly as she could. This was my life now. This was life without my father. This was life without Ash.

They say he only lasted a month. Some say a week, others a few days. I know differently. My dad was – is – a fighter. He was strong. He was a Champion. He still fights on, every single day. I know it, but it is not the knowledge that comes from a book or a brain. This knowledge comes from the heart.

Pallet Town, One year later.

Misty walked slowly toward the Lab. She took her time, knowing that she had plenty. She hadn't done anything for the past three years, _not since he_… She stopped the thought to prevent tears. She needed to look strong for this. She was about to give her child to the world, to be his own person. He was going to obtain his first Pokémon.

Sometimes he worried her. The way he always seemed angry, and yet fragile… She was waiting for him to explode. At least he wasn't teased at school; he was left alone. She wasn't sure which was worse. Her attention was arrested by the sudden appearance of Oak and the corresponding cheers from the friends and parents of the ten year-olds. And, of course, the ten year-olds themselves. All were cheering, aside from one. Misty watched her son stare at the Pokéballs in amazement, then determination. She knew what Shay was going to try to do. She could only hope and pray that he could succeed.

The day before, all parents of the children who were going to receive Pokémon were called to the Lab. There they sat around a table, ate rolls, and discussed the future of their children. All parents were given these options: To allow their child to receive a partner, to wait another year, to send the child to another region, or to stop the child from going on a journey altogether. Dangers were discussed, primarily the dominance of Team Rocket in the Kanto Region. None of the parents wanted their child in a world as corrupted and cruel as Kanto, but many could not bear the thought of their child leaving them, perhaps forever. As for the dominance of the Rockets, the best protection one could have against them is a Pokémon. The next best was a gun. There were risks every way, but all the children were allowed to leave home on their journeys. Misty smiled as she saw one girl excitedly receive her new Pokémon, recognizing her as Jessica, an old friend of Shays. Her parents were Team Rocket turncoats who had bombed the Rocket's main training academy in Ecruteak, injuring hundreds of Rockets who were easily captured. The couple, named Jessie and James, were given the Pokemon equivalent of the Nobel Prize, the NoBronzong Prize, for their efforts.

Shay approached Misty, drawing her out of her thoughts. "So, what Pokémon did you get?" She asked, and to her surprise he replied, "You already know him." Misty racked her brain for an answer, abut found none. "I give up. What is it?" Her jaw dropped as she recognized the orange figure behind her son. "R-Raichu? I thought you went with …," She stopped herself. "He did, Mom. Prof. Oak said that he just came back today," Shay said ecstatically.

A chill went down Misty's spine. _So he is still out there, _She thought. For the First time in years, she felt truly and untaintedly happy. The feeling was dashed by Shay's next sentence. "I love you mom, but I have to go. Everyone else is already gone." She glanced around and was astonished to see that they were the only ones there. Upon further inspection she noticed someone else… Jessica. She was approaching them.

"Hi, Shay. I was wondering if you would go travelling with me." The nonchalant manner in which this significant question was asked surprised Misty. Jessica added, almost as an afterthought, "Hello, Miss Ketchum." Shay was not nearly as confused as his mother, making her think that they had been planning this. "Sure, Jess. I'd love to," he replied, something like a smile creeping onto his face. "We'd better be off, Mom. Love you. Bye!" He hugged Misty and shouted as he was running away, "I did bring clean underpants!"

A/N: This is the Author. Thank you so much for reading! I know it is kind of short, but it took a lot of time to put together. If you like it, please review and I will continue the story. If not, review and tell me what you don't like about it. I have intentions to make this more humorous if I continue, but so far, it seems pretty dark to me. I don't know how the beta works, but if anyone wants to be one, that's fine by me! Please, R&R!


End file.
